


Talk about what you love!

by bfdi



Category: Mr. Men & Little Miss - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, they are such good friends i care them so hard ;__;
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfdi/pseuds/bfdi
Summary: Miss Sunshine encourages her friend.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Talk about what you love!

Miss sunshine was possibly the happiest person in the world. Except…multiply that by 12. She was happier than that even!  
If you needed some cheering up she was the lady to look for.

She heard a knock at the door abruptly disrupting her button collection counting. She loved buttons. She loved _a lot _of things! Actually, as she was walking to her front door, she was going over her mental list (which was impossibly long!) It had many things: Buttons, Kittens, Smiles, Laughter…The list can go on forever.__

__So as she had swung the door open without any hesitation gave a big smile and instead of ‘Hello’ she said “Sprinkles!”  
Her visitor raised a brow obviously confused by the greeting. She covered her face embarrassed “I’m sorry,” Lifting her face smiling again. She continued with “I meant, Hi!” She sheepishly chuckled and let her visitor in offering tea and a seat on her couch._ _

__Her guest was of course her Best Friend in The Whole Wide World (BFITWWW!) Mr.Happy!  
They often visited each other unexpectedly.  
Mr. Happy visited to hear Miss Sunshine talk about all the things she loved, it brought him such genuine happiness to hear her talk to her hearts content about everything that made her smile. He let her go on and on for hours sometimes._ _

__“Mr. Happy, I think today…” He smiled intently ready to listen to his best friend, he was a very very good listener. “Yes Miss Sunshine?” He smiled, giving her the subtle cue he was paying attention._ _

__“Today, I think I should let _you _talk about what you love!!” She grinned awaiting for his thoughts.  
Mr. Happy smiled nervously, he liked a lot of different things, but sometimes it was hard to explain why he did. He thought to himself for a moment, the silence making Miss sunshine a tad impatient so  
She ran over to his little armchair she had set him up in, the smile still remaining as radiant as ever.___ _

____“Pleeaasse!!” she pleaded, then sitting down on the arm of his chair looking down on him.  
She never got to hear his thoughts on certain things.  
He was so quiet sometimes. In fact, he could be the new Mr. Quiet if, when he _did_ talk wasn’t so loud and boisterous about it! She loved when he was so excited about things though, so she didn’t mind at all._ _ _ _

____“Well Miss Sunshine, I-” She placed a finger over his mouth shushing him.  
She quickly ran back over to her seat before he could continue. “No If, no but! I would absolutely love to hear what makes you…” she placed a finger on her chin. “Happy!” _ _ _ _

____He smiled at her, it was a slight smile not quite as big as before but he was smiling wider on the inside.  
“Besides!” She continued adjusting in her seat, getting comfortable. “Its perfect for planning you a birthday preset!” He chuckled in response to her thoughtfulness, and took a deep breath._ _ _ _

____“Well…!”_ _ _ _


End file.
